Metroid: Zero Mission
Metroid: Zero Mission (メトロイドゼロミッション, Metoroido Zero Misshon) is a remake of Metroid, making it chronologically the first game in the Metroid series. It was designed to "retell the story of Samus Aran's original mission". Yoshio Sakamoto's opening monologue, during an interview sanctioned by Nintendo. Harris, Craig, "[http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/488/488084p1.html Metroid: Zero Mission Director Roundtable]", IGN. Accessed on July 9, 2005. Zero Mission was developed by Nintendo's internal team, Nintendo Research & Development 1, under the direction of Yoshio Sakamoto. Zero Mission features a slightly different plot than Metroid, with new areas having been added. Plot In the year 20X5 of the Cosmic Calendar, the Space Pirates attacked a deep-space research vessel and seized capsules containing samples of an unknown species that had been discovered on planet SR388. The Space Pirates' objective was to acquire these life-forms: known simply as Metroids, these floating organisms were incredibly dangerous, as they could latch onto any other organism and drain its life-energy. Furthermore, it was possible to replicate Metroids in vast numbers by exposing them to beta rays. The hypotheses that the Metroids were responsible for one of the greatest mysteries in the entire galaxy — the extinction of planet SR388 — was generally accepted as fact. If the Space Pirates were able to breed the Metroids and use the creatures as biological weapons, the destruction of all galactic civilization would be inevitable. After a desperate search, the Federation Police discovered the Space Pirates' base of operations on the planet Zebes. They launched a full assault on the planet, though pirate resistance was strong, causing the Federation Police to retreat. Meanwhile, in a room hidden deep within the center of the pirate fortress, the preparations for multiplying the Metroids were steadily progressing. As a last resort, the Federation Police decided to send a lone space hunter to penetrate the pirate base and destroy Mother Brain, the mechanical life-form that controlled the fortress and its defenses. Samus Aran was chosen for the mission, considered the greatest of all bounty hunters. Samus had successfully completed numerous missions that others had thought impossible before, making her an excellent candidate. However, despite her accomplishments, much of Samus's true identity remained wrapped in mystery. Samus Aran eventually landed on the surface of Zebes and began exploring the planet; the planet where she was raised as a child by the Chozo. Eventually, after making it through all the caverns and areas of the planet, Samus finds and destroys Mother Brain. However, upon leaving the planet, having successfully carried out her mission, Space Pirate Fighters attacked her gunship, causing her to crash back onto Zebes, crashing near the Space Pirate Mothership. She explored the mothership and eventually reached Mecha-Ridley, a mechanized form of Ridley. Upon defeating Mecha-Ridley, Samus is able to successfully escape the planet by using one of the Space Pirate's shuttles. All the hard work the Space Pirates did, as well as the Metroids, were destroyed by a self-destruction. General mechanics As a remake of Metroid, Zero Mission's general layout is very similar to the original. However, new items, mini-bosses, and areas have been added, notably the Space Pirate Mothership. Although Zero Mission can be a linear game, much of it can be completed non-linearly, making it possible to complete the game by collecting only 9% of all items. As with most Metroid games, you can save at save rooms and a map can be opened to navigate around the planet. Zero Mission also has a huge difference from Metroid and other Metroid games in that you can play her without her Power Suit, though she is more vulnerable to damage. This form is known as Zero Suit Samus. This marks the first time she has been playable during the course of normal game play without her suit, as in each previous Metroid game, seeing Samus without her armor has been a feature in one or more of the game's endings or an easter egg. Unlockables If: *1. Normal mode is completed, then Hard mode is unlocked for the next play session (WARNING: In Hard mode, the enemies are much more resistant and are stronger and when you add another Missile Tank to your supply, you only receive 2 missiles as opposed to the normal 5 missiles, and when you add another Energy Tank, you only recieve half of the value (50 units as opposed to the normal 99 units)). Each Super Missile Tank and Power Bomb Tank adds only one to the total count. *2. You clear Zero Mission on Hard mode, you unlock the music test. You can listen to some of the great melodies in Zero Mission at any time. *3. You beat the game on any mode, you unlock the original Metroid, which is a great extra. *4. You connect Zero Mission to Metroid Fusion, you unlock a gallery showcasing many images of Samus from Metroid Fusion, images that were only available in the Japanese version of Fusion. Also, images of her past are displayed graphically telling her story from the raid of K-2L, her home planet, to her training with the Chozo. Trivia *Metroid Zero Mission actually answered some unseen questions in the series, such as why does the Varia Suit gain such massive shoulders and did the arm cannon always opened a hatch to fire missiles Areas *Brinstar *Kraid *Norfair *Ridley *Tourian *Crateria *Chozodia *Space Pirate Mothership References Image:Metroidzero01.png|Image for completing the game on Easy Mode, or Normal Mode in over 4 hours. (Accomplishment difficulty: Very Easy) Image:Metroidzero02.png|Image for completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, over 2 hours & under 100% completion. (Accomplishment difficulty: Easy) Image:Metroidzero04.png|Image for completing the game on Normal or Hard Mode, under 2 hours & under 100% completion. (Accomplishment difficulty: Moderate) Image:Metroidzero05.png|Image for completing the game on Normal Mode with 100% completion. (Accomplishment difficulty: Easy) Image:Metroidzero06.png|Image for completing the game on Normal Mode, under 2 hours & 100% completion. (Accomplishment difficulty: Hard) Image:Metroidzero07.png|Image for completing the game on Hard Mode, under 2 hours & 100% completion. (Accomplishment difficulty: Hard) Image:Metroidzero08.png|Image for completing the game on Normal Mode with 15% completion or under. (Accomplishment difficulty: Very Hard) Image:Metroidzero09.png|Image for completing the game on Hard Mode with 15% completion or under. (Accomplishment difficulty: Extreme) Category:Games